Targeted (Kuroshitsuji fanfiction)
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: When Neko Ciel gets called a 'threat to London' he is chased by The Yard with his father ,Sebastian Michaelis, a vampire. (P.S: most of the lore is explained in the actual fanfiction. As it says this is very complicated because I spent too long thinking about it instead of writing it :P so this may be very long and very confusing. NO YAOI, JUST WAY TOO MUCH FLUFF)
1. Chapter 1

Targeted

 _This is the story of a certain Ciel Phantomhive, that is a Neko (half-cat and half-human). This has alot of lore because I spent too long thinking about it, so let me explain. The story is set in a Septimus Heap (and if none of you have read that ,Final Fantasy, Realm Reborn) style world. There wizards and wherewolves and other stuff. Ciel lives in the kingdom of London by the way (I know creative right? XP). Ciel Phantomhive and his parents lived in a town, and was of the species Neko. He was somewhat of an oddity seeing as none of his family were Neko. So, one day Ciel was playing with fire ,literally, and managed to burn the town hall down. So after that, the mayor of the town banished him and his parents and said his parents may come back, but Ciel may not. So after discussing it, his parents came to a decision. They decided to leave the crying three-year-old Ciel outside that cottage of a vampire, that lived deep in the woods. That vampire was Sebastian Michaelis. He loved Neko and gladly took care of Ciel, and became his adopted father. Three years later on the night of Ciel's sixth birthday is when our story starts. (P.S: Ciel will be somewhat out of character because he is a young child. And I needed him to be, so he could be adorable :). anyway, onward with the story!)_

Sebastian carried the sleeping Ciel to his bed. He hadn't asked, but he supposed Ciel had enjoyed his birthday. He had loved his presents of , the biggest fish Sebastian could find at the market, the biggest ball of yarn he could find at the market and a new book, seeing as the child had read all of his. Pulling the covers of his bed back, Sebastian layed Ciel down. The small child twitched his ears and then folded them down. Sebastian chuckled. It was always adorable when he did that. "Hey Nekie?" he said, shaking Ciel gently. He opened his eyes cautiously, and then smiled when he saw his father. "Yes daddy?". Sebastian kneeled down and grinned. "You have fun today?" he asked stroking Ciel's hair. Ciel grinned back at him and nodded. "Yeah, best birthday ever!" he said ,his arm doing a grand sweep of the wall, as if all his birthdays were pinned up there. Sebastian laughed and leaned forward kissing Ciel on the forehead. "Good. Now, you should get to sleep. We have to get up extra early tomorrow" he said and stood up. Ciel nodded. "Okay. Good night daddy". "Good night Nekie". Sebastian walked over to the door blew out all but three of the candles in Ciel's light and left.

Being the father of a day dwelling son, he had gotten used to sleeping in the night and waking up in the day, but sometimes he still found it hard to get himself to feel tired at night. So he sat in his favorite chair , by the window and stared out at the forest that was lit only by the radiance of the moon. He used to do this to try and find stupid pray still walking around deep in the forbidden forest at night, but now he found that doing this helped him to sleep. So he sat and watched, until he saw a twitch in one of the bushes. Usually he would have flung himself outside to suck whatever it was, dry. But today ,and like all the other times he had saw things moving in the forest at night, he sat and watched it, to see what it would do. Suddenly a troop of soldiers came stomping through the trees. Sebastian's eyes widened. The yard. they were like the police in London, but ten times more brutal. Their leader , Alois Trancy ,a violent child of fourteen, only sent them out to hunt down so called "threats" to the safety of the Queen. On seeing the soldiers, Sebastian knew exactly what they wanted. See, Alois Trancy hated the Neko and the one of few that were said to be still living near to the capital of London, was Ciel. He leaped out his chair and ran into their bedroom, waking Ciel up. "Ciel pack your stuff" he said grabbing his bag. Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Wha? Why?" he said wearily. Sebastian sighed. "Nekie please just to it". Ciel stared for a second and then nodded getting out of bed and getting his satchel. Sebastian had bought it for him intending for it to be used for school. But he couldn't bear leaving Ciel on his own everyday, so he scrapped the idea of school and taught Ciel stuff he thought he would need ,himself. Ciel grabbed his clothes and stuffed them inside. Then, he grabbed his books and stuffed them inside. He looked longingly at his many balls of yarn. "Daddy can I take my yarn?". Sebastian paused for a second. "Um, yeah. Just be quick, alright?" he said carrying on stuffing various things into his bag.

Ciel nodded and grabbed his biggest ball of yarn ,the one he had gotten from Sebastian for his birthday that day, and then started stuffing his other ones in his bag. He froze when he heard thumping on the door. "Who's that daddy?" he asked turning around. Sebastian stopped throwing stuff into his bag and froze. He put his finger up to his mouth signaling for Ciel to be quiet. "Bu-"

"Shh!"

"Okay"

Sebastian quietly crept over grabbed Ciel by the arm pulling him to his feet and pointed at his bag. " _pick it up_ " he mouthed. Ciel nodded and grabbed his bag. " _when I say so, run to the back door and wait for me. Okay?_ ". Ciel nodded. " _Daddy whats going on?_ " Ciel mouthed copying his fathers example. Sebastian just sighed and gave him a sad look. " _don't worry about it pumpkin_ ". There was another round of thumping on the door , more intense this time. Sebastian looked up at the door. _"run!"_ he mouthed pushing Ciel forward. Ciel sprinted to the back door and stood by it. He looked over at the window by his fathers favorite chair, and gasped when he saw The Yard. He crouched into the corner, slinking into the shadows. " _pleasedon'tseemepleasedon'tseemepleasedon'tseeme_ " he whispered frantically. He looked up to see Sebastian creeping along, his bag on his shoulder and his eyes locked on the window. He glanced over at Ciel for a second and sped up his walking. Once he had gotten to the door he stopped , with his hand on the door handle. Ciel looked up at him. For the first time ever, Sebastian looked scared. Ciel decided that he hated the sight of his father being scared and reached up to hug him. Sebastian gasped when he felt Ciel's arms tighten round his waist and reached his other arm round to hug him back. He looked down at Ciel, and Ciel was looking up at him. A small smile appeared on his lips and he started rub his head up Sebastian's leg. Sebastian stifled and giggle and scratched Ciel behind his ears. A loud thumping at the door again made them both freeze ,staring at the door. "This is The Yard! Open up!" one of the soldiers shouted. At this Sebastian flung Ciel onto his back ,threw the back door open and ran.

Luckily, he had vampire speed to he could get to the bushes quickly and unnoticed. The Yard stopped knocking and just broke the door down. A few minuets later they left the cottage seemingly convinced it was empty. He crouched low and sighed as he saw The Yard gather together and start a fire. Ciel saw this too and gasped. "Daddy! their going to-" Ciel started to say before he was shushed into silence by Sebastian. " I know, its okay though. You've got all of your stuff haven't you?" he whispered letting Ciel climb off of his back. Ciel shook his head. "I forgot my fish". Sebastian giggled quietly. "Oh, don't worry about that. We have worse things to worry about at the moment" he whispered looking up at The Yard soldiers, who were now lighting up a torch. Suddenly Ciel gasped and looked back at the window to him and Sebastian's room. Sebastian looked over at him. "What's wrong darling?". Ciel looked over at him. "Daddy I left my teddy on the bed!" he whisper-shouted. Sebastian looked over at their room and saw Ciel's bear on the bed. He sighed. "Aww, Nekie...you could've forgotten _anything_ else" he said. He was just about to run in and grab it, when the a big flash engulfed the cottage. The Yard had set it on fire. Ciel gasped. "NO!" he shouted. Sebastian slapped a hand over Ciel's mouth. He just went limp ,falling onto Sebastian and starting to cry.

Sebastian pulled him close and rubbed his back. He knew the significance of that bear. It was the only thing he had ,when his parents had left him alone outside his home that winter night. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. He had gathered the poor crying Ciel in his arms and hugged him tightly. Looking around he saw a couple in cloaks slink away into the darkness. He looked down he noticed the cat ears and tail the little three year old had. He smiled and set the child down. "Your one of the Neko. Aren't you?" he had asked. Ciel had nodded and folded his ears flat, his tail drooping and dragging against the floor when Sebastian invited him inside.

Sebastian smiled at the memory. It was the first memory he had ever had with his little Nekie. The people who had left him must have been mad to leave such a small ,and not to mention cute, child on his own deep in the woods. He looked down at Ciel now. He hadn't changed one bit. He hadn't even grown any taller. "Come on Nekie. Lets go" Sebastian said, and picked up Ciel. Ciel looked up at him. "Go w-w-where? O-o-our house i-i-is g-g-gone" he said looking over at the torch that used to be the small thatched cottage that they had ,only a few seconds ago, lived in. Sebastian sighed. "Lets go to auntie red's. Okay?". Ciel nodded and hugged Sebastian when he picked Ciel up. It would take them about three hours to walk to Angelina's house. Or as she has been titled 'Madame Red'. Sebastian sighed. Of course it would be the wizard of the family they would be running to. He looked down at Ciel, who was still crying. "Hey, Nekie don't cry. Its okay, we can go see Auntie Red now. You wanted to see her this year, didn't you?" he said hugging Ciel tighter. He looked up at Sebastian and nodded. "Daddy?". Sebastian looked down. "Yeah pumpkin?". Ciel put his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Will The Yard come after me?". Sebastian froze and turned to look behind him. The Yard had left and the fire had died down. "Maybe, but I don't think so" he said ,turning back. Ciel nodded. "Okay...I'm tired" he said and yawned as if to prove his point. Sebastian chuckled and pushed Ciel's head down onto his shoulder. "Go to sleep then silly". Ciel giggled and wrapped his tail around him and Sebastian. Sebastian blew his ears making them twitch. Ciel started to laugh. "Ah, daddy that tickles!" he laughed. Sebastian smiled and squeezed Ciel tightly. "I love you Nekie"

"Love you too daddy"


	2. Chapter 2

Targeted, chapter II

It was morning when Ciel and Sebastian had gotten to Madame red's house. They found her standing outside, using a towel to try and fan away the bright blue fog coming out of her house. "Goodness sake! I should stop doing that spell, it never works..." he said. She froze for a second and then whipped around to face Ciel and Sebastian, with her wand out. "Who's there!" she then relaxed as she saw who it was. "Oh Ciel, Sebastian! how are you today?" she asked walking forward and scratching Ciel behind his ears like she usually did. Ciel leaned forward to hug Madame Red ,while still in Sebastian's arms, and eventually managed to climb onto her. "Ciel what on Earth are you doing?" she laughed as Ciel was now wrapped around her. "Erm, we're not very good as a matter of fact. Our house had just been burnt down" Sebatian said stepping forward and untangling Ciel from around Madame Red. She gasped and looked at him. "I thought I told you not to try to cook stuff? You don't _need_ to cook. Ciel will eat fish raw and you don't very well want boiled blood ,now do you?" she scolded. Sebastian sighed. Ever since she could talk, Angelina never keep her mouth closed long enough to hear what other people were saying. "No, Angelina. Listen. The Yard came after us last night. We managed to get away uninjured, but I think they might still be looking for Ciel" he said looking down at Ciel who was standing with his arms wrapped around Sebastian's leg, and head layed on it. His tail had drooped lazily and his eyelids were half closed. Sebastian chuckled and kneeled down. "Hey Nekie, you tired?". Ciel nodded and fell forward so Sebastian had to catch him. "Alright, I get the idea" Sebastian laughed. Madame Red kneeled down as well. "Well you can come in and have a cat nap when the fog clears away" she said, and turned. The house was still spewing fog. Madame Red sighed and stood up storming into the house. Ciel and Sebastian stared, somewhat curious of what would happen. Usually she was doing something curious whenever they visited. They jumped when they heard frantic shrieking and shouting. At this, the fog seemed to pull itself together into a ball and float away. Madame Red ran out the door way to the house ,screaming. "YEAH YOU LEAVE, AND DON'T YOU COME BACK!" she screamed.

She giggled when she saw Ciel and Sebastian staring at her as if she was an alien. "Its sentient fog. It's supposed to help me with potions, but it usually just tries to take over my house" she said ,smoothing out the creases in her long puffy dress and adjusting her crooked witches hat "Now, Ciel if you would like to come in to sleep, you are quite welcome". Ciel smiled lazily and shuffled over to Madame Red, wrapping her in a hug that included using his arms and tail. Madame Red giggled again and picked him up. "Oh, its nice to see my widdle nephew again!" she said and hugged him tightly. Ciel giggled and started tickling her nose with his ears. She pulled back scratching her nose and laughing. "You haven't changed I see" she said. She gasped, looking as of she had realised something. Madame Red put Ciel down and leaped up ,running into her house, beckoning Ciel and Sebastian to follow. They did and found her rummaging through a cupboard. "oohhh, its here somewhere I know it is!" she said and paused. "Ah! there it is!".

She emerged from the cupboard holding a package wrapped in brightly coloured paper. "Happy late birthday Ciel!" she sang handing him the package. Ciel grinned and took the package from her. "can I open it!? can I!?" he squealed looking up at Sebastian and Madame Red. Sebastian laughed and looked over at his sister. "Its a present from you Angelina, I can't choose, can he open it?". She nodded. "Yeah,I've given it too you late, so I don't mind" she said and smiled. Ciel grinned up at her and ripped open the package. It was a book. On the cover in beautiful gold lettering it said 'Magic for young peoples and old idiots'. Sebastian stared and then glared over at Madame Red who was rubbing her neck nervously. "Angelina, what did I say about teaching Ciel magic?" he said menacingly. Madame Red giggled awkwardly and kneeled down. "Hey, Ciel likes it, don't you Ciel?" she said. Ciel looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to learn magic". Sebastian sighed and face palmed. "Fine, just don't teach him anything too dangerous" Sebastian said and smiled wearily. Ciel frowned at Sebastian and hugged him tightly. "Daddy you look tired, are you okay?"

Sebastian rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Um, yeah Nekie I'm fine" he said. Sebastian froze for a second before putting his arm out to grab onto the wall and lean on it. Ciel's eyes widened and He hugged Sebastian tighter. "Daddy! What's wrong?!" he gasped. Sebastian didn't answer this time but put a hand on his forehead. Madame Red stepped forward and pulled Sebastian over to her, letting him lean on her shoulder. "Hey, I think you need to feed, I'll take care of Ciel, go fill your belly" she said and smiled, patting Sebastian on the back. Sebastian sighed and nodded, using vampire speed to get to the door quickly and having a quick goodbye to Ciel before speeding away. Ciel cried out and made to run after Sebastian, but Madame Red caught him and hugged him so he couldn't move. "Shh, It's okay he'll be back soon" she said and smiled. Ciel sighed and turned to hug Madame Red. "I'm still tired" he said quietly.

Madame Red picked Ciel up and layed him on a nearby sofa. "Okay, you go to sleep then and I promise, by the time you wake up, your daddy will be back". Ciel nodded and turned over, closing his eyes. Madame Red smiled and layed a blanket over him, sitting by his side until he fell asleep.

Late that night, Sebastian came back covered in blood. Madame Red opened the door to him and grimaced when she saw the saw the state he was in. "Eww, go and get cleaned up". Sebastian was panting and out of breath. "No time" he panted. Madame Red frowned. Turning, she looked to check on Ciel. "What do you mean, 'no time'?" she asked warily. Sebastian stood up straight. "The Yard have found us. I thought they would. We need to get out of here and quick" he said, walking forward, but got stopped by Madame Red. "No, your covered in blood, you'll terrify the poor kid, I'll go and get him". Sebastian sighed and nodded.

Madame Red turned and went out into the living room where Ciel was sleeping. "Hey, Ciel honey? You need to get your stuff" she said shaking Ciel gently. The small child woke up and looked around. "You lied" he said finally. Madame Red gave him a confused look. "About what exactly?". Ciel sighed. "Daddy's not here" he said quietly. Sebastian came into the room ,considerably cleaner and with both he and Ciel's bags. "Nope I'm here, she didn't lie about anything" he said and smiled down at Ciel. He jumped up quickly and put his arms around Sebastian, who hugged back. "Um, Ciel we need to get away from here now" Sebastian said and picked Ciel up. Madame Red ,who had been packing a bag for herself knowing that The Yard would be after he too, walked out from her bedroom. "Okay, I'm ready are you?" she asked and ruffled Ciel's hair. Sebastian nodded.

Ciel looked up at the both of them, they looked quite serious. "Why do we need to leave?" he asked. Sebastian and Madame Red looked at each other with the same sad look Sebastian had given him yesterday. "Ciel, it's The Yard" Madame Red said quietly. Ciel's eyes widened for a second and then he sighed looking down. "Okay, where will we go? our house has been burnt down and they will do that to here as well! I don't want your house to go Auntie Red...". Madame Red sighed. "Shh, It's okay, everything will be alright" she said and smiled. Ciel turned away. "That's what my parents said...you remember what happened to me last time I saw them?" he almost whispered.

Madame Red's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, no, Ciel It _will_ be okay baby, now, I can hear The Yard outside, we need to go". Sebastian looked around and saw a faint light coming from the bushes. "Yeah I can see their torches" he said and started to walk to the door. Madame Red ran after him. Sebastian picked her up and used his vampire speed to run, he didn't even know where he was running, but he knew that The Yard had found Madame Red's house as he saw the entire sky light up from behind him. "Damn" he muttered. Madame Red patted his shoulder. "Hey, they'll be going back to Broadway now, which means you can put me and Ciel down and stop running" Sebastian looked up at her and sighed, slowing to a walk. He put Madame Red on the ground but kept hold of Ciel. He was light as a feather anyway. Ciel had his head on Sebastian's shoulder, and was hugging him tightly. "You alright Nekie?" he asked. Ciel nodded. "Daddy". Sebastian looked over at Ciel. "Yes sweetie?". Ciel lifted his ead off of Sebastian's shoulder and looked at him sadly. "It's gone." he whispered. Sebastian stopped and turned back to where that house was. Or had previously been. The only thing left now was an inferno of flames. Sebastian sighed. "Oh angie, I'm sorry" he said looking over at the witch. "It's fine" she said and smiled reassuringly.

The trio all turned and kept walking. Where? None of them knew. But they would keep walking until Ciel was safe. And although that might take years for them to do, they would not give up, ever.

 **first things first. I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPLOADED OR UPDATED ANYTHING IN SOOOOOO LONG! I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF AND AM SO SORRY! okay, second thing...oh...that was it...whelp...OH! I remember! It was that, I ,in my million year long break, have started (but not finished yet) fanfictions for other fandoms. so, expect more than just kuroshituji fics, coz i got alot a' fandoms now :D.**

 **bye!**


End file.
